Questions, Scents, and Beyond
by CashmereCat
Summary: Bella and Edward are married. Bella begins to doubt them being mates when the Denali's come over to visit. This is my first story, so sorry for any errors. Tanya/Bella Femslash
1. Scents

Pairing: Tanya/Bella  
Rating: Mostly undecided, but im putting it as M cuz why not?  
If its my first time, why not make it my first time for everything.  
Yes I know Edward is gross, but he only plays a small role in this production. Oh and also, this is my first fanfiction, but I have been reading a bit, so I think I got this down. Well just so ya know.. I'll let you on in a little clue *SPOILER*(Edward never gets the girl. He didn't get Rose, he didn't get Tanya, and he does not get Bella)*SPOILER*  
I saw other people put this, so I think im supposed to heh. I, CashmereCat of , swear on the bible that I do not own Twilight Saga, Stephanie Meyers does, but you already know that don't you you will goose?  
Now On with the story!  
For the very first time, I actually feel alive. I feel like I could just conquer the world right about now. The feeling of the wind whipping your face when you take that leap off the cliff and you would think you'd have a moment to cherish it, but before you know it your hitting the water. You'd have a small second to look around and see all the small fish swimming away from you before you float up to the top and look up to see your friends whooping.  
I wouldn't trade that feeling for the world. And I certainly would not regret changing- Well actually I guess the only thing I regret is that I didn't do these things before, when I was human. But its not like I can't do these things now.  
Currently I was hunting, only my second hunt today actually. Usually I have about three in the morning, and it is the afternoon. I know, pretty outrageous eh? But well I at least have an excuse, I was born only.. About a week ago I think. Well not actually born more like reborn. Yep, if you didn't catch on to my tiny little hints, I am now technically a vampire, even if they call me a newborn. Well Emmett calls me "Lil 'born", but you get the gist.  
"You done Bells?" Edward asked as he emerged from the trees and I wiped the blood off my mouth with my arm. "Hmm... I think I am" I smiled when he chuckled a bit. "I think we should go get you a bath missy, you are quite the dirty little thing." I shrugged and nodded and we walked through the forest in comfortable silence until we got onto the dirt road that leads back to the house.  
"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" I said while slightly bumping our shoulders. "Well.. actually the Denali's are coming tomorrow morning to talk to Carlisle about some stuff, I dont know" he clicked his tongue nonchalantly and i spotted a car coming into the driveway.  
"Well its always good to meet new people" I trailed off and eyed the car suspiciously. "Who's car is that?" I asked Edward as he slightly frowned. "That's the Denali's BMW.. What are they doing here a day early?" He looked at me questioningly and I put my hands up, "Dont look at me" I looked back at the car just in time to see the car doors open.  
"I'm sorry we're a bit early, we miscalculated the time it would take to get through traffic" one of the blond headed women said, couldn't say much else to describe her as she was still sitting in the car and the door was blocking the view.  
Just then the most delicious scent I've ever smelt flew up my nose and into my veins. I've smelt this scent before, at the wedding. I didn't have enough time to check where it was coming from because I was surrounded by the many people cheering me and Edward on.  
"That's alright, Tanya" Edward smiled and signaled for me to follow him. I shrugged and walked beside him. The scent was getting stronger the closer I got to this BMW of theirs. "Edward, D-do you smell that?" I leaned in and whispered in his ear, this was driving me absolutely insane. "Smell what?" I groaned when I heard his reply and looked forward again. I never get any answers.  
"Anyway, these are the Denali's. I think you met them at our wedding." He said questioningly and put his arm out towards the women standing in front of us.  
"I would have but I was.." I trailed off as my eyes lied on the creature that made this scent. She was tall, had blond hair and it cascaded down her back and shoulders like a waterfall, and her face looked like it was sculpted by the gods. There was no other way to describe her.  
"B-b-busy" I stuttered out quietly after a full on minute. I must have looked like a total idiot just standing there and gawking. "Oh well then I will introduce you" he suggested wearily. "This is Kate, the goofball of the Denali clan" he pointed towards the shortest blond out of the three and she waved goofily. "Hi Bella, nice to meet you" I smiled at her, she seems like good friend material.  
"And this is Irina" he swept his arm towards the direction of her. "I have heard so much about you" she stuck her hand out for me to shake. She had a firm grip, and it looked like we would probably get along well, though the friendship part might take a little while. Nevermore, she seemed like a nice person.  
"Last but not least, Tanya" He pointed towards the woman who was practically already a goddess in my mind. Definitely not least, that's for sure. "Hello Bella. I've been waiting SO long to meet you" she came up and hugged me, which was a bit weird. Eh, the closer the better. "Uh.. You too" I tried to say but it came out a bit incoherent. We hugged for a few more seconds, those seconds were a bit more than what you would call a friendly hug. I saw Kate wink at me and I turned my head slightly to the side while still looking at her. She shook her head and laughed a bit under her breath. Well that was weird.  
"Ok then since we're done with the introductions, lets go inside" Eddy said after me and Tanya were done hugging. He looked at Tanya oddly.  
"Edward? Are you ok?" I poked him on the shoulder, he's just been standing there staring at Tanya. It seems like the poke worked cuz he snapped back to reality. "Wha.. Oh uh yea. Hey Tanya? I have a question. Why cant I -" he was cut off by Tanya's interruption. "That's the question I came here to ask. Ever since the wedding, it seems that nobodies powers are working on me. Even Kate's."  
She stuck her hand out and Kate grabbed her wrist. Edward gasped when nothing happened. And Bella was clueless. What the heck is happening? "Oh, you must be confused." Irina chimed in. "Kate has the ability to shock people with one touch. And right now she's trying to use her ability on Tanya, but its not working" I nodded. "Can I try?"  
I started to move towards Kate and my goddess, that's my nickname for her I made up just now, but Edward put his arm in front of me. I looked at him questioningly and he looked back concerned.  
"Dont Bella. I dont want you to get hurt" Hmm. Well that's an odd thing to say. "Well its not your choice now is it?" I snapped. He's so controlling. "He's right Bella. We wouldn't want to hurt you, it wouldn't be a polite thing to do" Tanya smiled and winked slightly and I swooned. I swooned. But lets not think about that right now eh Bells? Yep.  
"Oh uh.." Bella talk dammit! "Er.." Really? I winced at my rambling. "Oh.. Yea?" I slightly questioned. Really Bella? 'yea' is the best you got? Everybody looked at me oddly and I just smiled awkwardly. Tanya giggled a bit. If i could I would be blushing. Hardcore full on blushing.  
"Well ok then. Moving on" Kate awkwardly chuckled. It was silent for a few seconds, and I just wished a black hole would appear in the ground and take me to another dimension where I didn't say 'yea'. "How about we go inside now? I'm really itching to ask that question." Tanya looked towards Edward. "Sure, no problem." He replied and we walked towards the door. Thank god Tanya was here. Thank him indeed.  
You know those times when your walking next to your friend and you feel like she/he is slowly walking you into the wall? Yea, that's what it feels like right now. I'm in between both Edward and Tanya and it seems like that they are both slowly inching themselves closer to me, an im slowly inching myself away. But since I dont want to hurt either of their feelings, im not going towards the opposite person, but not staying in one spot so they can get to me either. Pretty complicated situation I got here.  
After we finally get to the house after what felt like ages, both Tanya and Edward reach for the door handle at the same time, im thinking that their motive was to open the door for me. I looked over at them both and they were giving each other the stink eye... Hmm.  
Before either of then could open the door, Carlisle comes in and opens it for them. I could see Esme standing in the background, smiling. "Nice of you to visit us, Tanya" Carlisle hands out his hand for her to shake. "Now I don't have much time, unfortunately. So I'd like to get right to business if you don't mind." Carlisle asked and Tanya nodded. "Oh that's fine, no problem"  
Tanya walked in first with me behind her and Edward behind me. As I was following her upstairs, I had the urge to look down, just for a second. So I did, and it was totally worth it if I got caught in the near future. Her ass was like perfect, correction, beyond perfect. I really just wanna slap those cheeks. I metaphorically slapped myself in the face. When did I ever get this pervy?  
I was in my own world when I felt a tap on the shoulder. I didn't notice where we were until I looked up. We were at Carlisle's office.. Everyone was staring at me.. Kate was laughing her ass off. Like REALLY laughing her ass off. She was rolling on the ground and clutching her stomach over her shirt. I looked over at Irina to see her with her hand over her mouth, trying to keep back her giggling. Carlisle had this odd smile on his face. And Edward.. His expression was questioning. And finally, Tanya was smirking and when I looked at her she winked at me suggestively.  
Oh god.. I am thoroughly fucked.  
So how'd you like it so far? I know I didn't write much but I just wanted to get this chapter up to see if anyone would like my ideas. I wrote this in one day, so it might not be the greatest. Sincerely, CashmereCat


	2. Questions

**Back for another chapter I see? Well you have come to the right place!**

 **Oh and also, keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction. So don't be so harsh alrighty? Didn't know so many people were so hateful here, I was told it was 'A community'.**

 **Reviews:**

 **So so so sorry about the format and layout, when I submitted it it had the spaces in between the paragraphs, but for some reason it didn't like save or something.**

 **And for Bella's feelings? Well she is a bit confused.. She doesn't really know what's going on. She's only a newborn.**

 **And this is a little overdramatic.. Its just the style I chose.**

 **Thank you for taking your time in reviewing, helps alot :D**

 **Information Center:**

 **Yada yada yada "Dont own" yada yada yada "Stephanie Meyers does" yada yada yada**

 **Anywho... I'm bored so im writing this heh. Hope you liked the last chapter. :3**

 **Lets Continue!**

I dont know what to do! What should I do?! I looked around for.. For.. I guess no reason at all! I didn't want to look like an idiot, well more so, so I had to do something.

"Um...What are you laughing about?" Oh yes, that's what I should do! Play dumb. Everything fell silent after I asked that and I looked around once again for the third time. "Dont play dumb, you know what you did" Kate said in a sorta accusing but teasing voice. I heard Irina snort in amusement and Tanya smirked even more, winking once again.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Well lets go on in then." I sighed in relief and silently thanked him. I dont think I could've been able to take any more humiliation. I guess im not thoroughly fucked after all.

Too soon Bella... Too soon. "I'd like to see you after we do this thing with Carlisle. I have some questions for you also" Tanya whispered in my ear. God dammit... Nothing ever ended peacefully when I was around.

"Well Tanya, what was that question you had for me?" Carlisle asked as he sat down in his swivel chair and put his arms on the table. "Well-" Tanya started but got interrupted by Edward. "I can't read her!" He yelled and started ranting on about how people's powers don't work on Tanya.

While Edward did this all I could think about was Tanya. I wasn't listening at all, so when somebody asked me a question I just stood there staring off into space. "Bella?" Somebody asked. "Bella?" This time I actually answered. "Wha...? Huh...?" I looked around to see everyone staring at me again. This is turning out to be the worst day ever.

"We were just asking if you know anything about your special ability?" Carlisle questioned and I looked around once more to see that Edward was gone. "Where did..?" I cut myself off because I really didn't care.

"Never mind... What's this junk about special abilities?" Special ability? I didn't know I had a special ability. I just knew that Edward cant read my mind.. Only sometimes if I let him.

"Well you know how Edward cant read your mind, just like he cant read Tanya's. And I have learnt that some vampires have this ability to block out other powers, called a shield. So I was thinking that maybe you have a shield, and somehow for some reason, you are protecting Tanya from other vampires' abilities."

That is one hell of a surprise. I didn't think that me, an ordinary girl, could harness such a... Awesome power! Dude, the ability to block other powers is righteous! And believe me, I don't throw that word around much.

"Really? That's cool!" I cracked a small smile. "But why Tanya?" I asked confusedly. Yea, she's beautiful, nice, and overall awesome. And I know we met just today, but it feels like we have this connection, if you know what I mean. "Why not Edward? I mean.. We are mates aren't we?" He's handsome, ... Oh that's it. That's like the only reason I actually like him. His personality is just.. Terrible.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Tanya's smile went sorta limp. It was still there, but she was only smiling halfheartedly. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong but Carlisle interrupted me. Not on purpose of course.

"We dont know the answer to that first question. And we really dont know why Tanya. I do believe that you and Edward are mates, but that's not up to me to decide." Carlisle said.

It was quiet for a while, everyone was just thinking I guess. That's what I was doing. Are Edward and I mates? Yea, he has said that he loves me and that we are mates, but are we? I've never really thought about it before, I didn't have that much time to because Edward was always saying that we were. Yea, I have had my doubts, but that smirk of his would always wash them away.

I'm beginning to think that the only reason that im with him is because of that smirk. That it was the only thing that would like.. How do I put this.. Swoon me? But just a while ago a wink from Tanya swooned me. I'm beginning to doubt this again.. I am still technically a teen, and you know what they say about teens. That they are horny cheating monsters.. Maybe I was just horny?

No, I dont think that's what it is.

Maybe it actually was love?.. Or, or a need for companionship? I dont really know, or care right now for that matter.

Carlisle cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I wouldn't want to keep you all any longer, so you may leave if you wish. We will continue this conversation later, or any other time you feel you want to." Tanya nodded. "Thank you" she simply stated and we all piled back out the door in a slightly orderly fashion.

When I finally got out the door, I looked over to see Tanya leaning against the wall. "Please come with me" she whispered and she had this strictly business kinda look. "S-sure" I sorta stuttered and I followed her down the stairs.

I heard some laughs coming from the living room so I looked over and saw Alice and Rosalie watching Emmett and Jasper playing video games. When Alice spotted me from the corner of her eye, she gave me a little wink.

What is up with these people and their winks!?

Tanya opened the door for me like a nice gentlewoman and we stepped outside. We didn't stop walking there though, she led me behind the house and onto the path towards the field where we, the Cullens, usually play baseball.

We walked for a few minutes in silence until I got really, super, bored. "Tanya, where are we going?" I looked over to her and gave her a questioning look when she didn't answer. Is she broken? "Tanya?..." Still, no answer.

"Are you o-" I was cut off by her slapping her hand over my mouth. I tried to pry it off but it wouldn't work. I was only half-assing it though, her hand smelled really good.

Screw the consequences, I stuck my tongue out to lick her hand right when she took her hand off. Aww.. Wait, what the fuck am I doing? "Shhh.. I wanna make sure nobody's gonna hear us" Tanya whispered with one finger over her mouth. Why wouldn't she want anyone to hear us?

"How is someone gonna hear us if we're all the way out here?" I mouthed out, due to her instructions. Tanya just shook her head and kept walking. After a seconds I started following her.

We made it to the baseball field in record time, the sun was setting over the horizon, and it looked absolutely beautiful.

"I don't think anyone's gonna hear us" I whispered. She silently sat down facing the horizon and patted the spot next to her. I sat down close to her, close enough for our shoulders to be touching.

"Yea, I know" she whispered back and we sat in silence until the crickets started chirping and the only thing shining was the full moon. "Do you actually know what a mate really is?" She asked and I slowly nodded.

"Well its someone who makes your life worth living. Someone who you just instantly have a connection with. Something like love at first sight. When your not with them, your heart has this pulling sensation, pulling you towards them. Everything about them is just perfect in their eyes. And their scent smells better than anyone else's. You'd do anything and everything for them, even die." Tanya put her arm around me and pulled me closer, I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked quietly.

"Bella.. How do you feel about Edward?" She questioned and I made an odd face. I was about to answer but immediately snapped my mouth shut.

How do I feel about Edward?

 **I'm just gonna leave it there.. Sorta a cliff hanger I guess. I got some writers block I gotta sort through. Leave reviews or whatever.**


	3. Beyonds

**I am so so so sorry about how long this chapter took. My computer broke and all my files disappeared. I just now got it working and I wanted to update a chapter, even if its small. Sorry**

 **Reviews:**

 **Weren't much this time...**

 **Thanks for the support :D it keeps me going.**

 **Information Center:**

 **As I said in the others, SM owns, not me.**

 **On with the story!**

What do I think about Edward...?

Well for one thing, I do think differently about him than I did before this whole vampy thing happened. He isn't as charming as he was before, I mean he is like super hot, but not charming. I do love him.. But not as much.

Does this mean the mate connection pully thing Tanya was talking about is wearing off? I don't actually think that's possible... I mean, look at how long Esme and Carlisle have been together.

I'm guessing a pretty long time.

"Well, differently I guess" I simply responded. It is true, I do think differently.

Tanya nodded a few times before she said anything more. "How differently?" She questioned. Well, at least I already thought about this one.

"Well, for one, I don't feel as greatly as I did before I turned into a vampire" I didn't wanna say 'vampy' cuz that would probably make me sound stupid as fuck. "And he's not as charming..." I continued as I spilled the rest of my thoughts out to her. I even told her I don't love him as much as before. I think that might've overdid it, but she just gave me this feeling.. This feeling that just told me that i just... Just can I guess.

"Mhmm.. I see"she murmured. She didn't say anything after that, probably in thought. "And what do you think of that?"

How do I think about my thoughts..? Hmm. That's a hard question. I struggled for a few seconds before I found a pretty good answer. "I.. Does a mating thing wear off?" I ditched my 'pretty good' answer for a even prettier good question.

I think Tanya liked it too cuz when I looked at her she was full blown smiling. "No Bella, it doesn't" she whispered and I got confused. Then how come..  
"Listen, we'll finish this tomorrow, It's getting pretty late. Edward would probably send out a search party, you know how overly protective he is" She interrupted my thoughts and stood up, sticking her hand out for me. I gladly grabbed it and jumped up.

"How about we have a race?" I smiled and nodded. "Your on" before she even started, she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

Dude. She fricking kissed me. Yea, on the cheek, but it still counts. So.. Fuck you.

I stood there dazed, thoughts scattered. My brain mush. When I finally got my thoughts together and my brain restarted,I noticed that she was gone.

Dammit, I shouldn't have allowed myself to be seduced. That little evil.. Goddess.

I rushed off towards the sound of laughter and easily caught up to the voice. "Slow poke" I smiled. "Damn, you're fast... But are you fast enough?" Tanya teased and before I knew it, she was out of my sight again. What the hell...

I should've never doubted her. I mean, as far as I know, she could be the oldest vampire in the world. So she could know all the tricks.

I ran as fast as I could, making it to the house in record time. I don't know why I cared, but I got super pissed when I saw that she was standing there leaning against her car, pretending to drink tea out of a cup.

"About time you got here, I almost withered away into dust, and that's saying something." I growled at her teasing and she lifted an eyebrow. Who does she think she is!? I bared my fangs. She doesn't even know!? I put my foot in front of the other and stepped towards her.

Tanya choked on her 'tea' she was sipping and backed up, putting her hands up.

That just made me more pissed off. Who is she to think that I can't hold my anger? I snarled. "Down girl" she smiled and I just broke. I guess I can't restrain my anger after all.

I launched myself into the air, landing on her and pinning her to the gravel. I heard yelling and people running towards us, but I didn't care. When someone even dares to touch me, I'll elbow them right in the face. Ok, that's the plan.

When I heard footsteps coming towards us, I growled. "Bella, honey, its me" comes a somewhat familiar voice.

Edward... That bastard!

"Bella.." He went to touch me, I flinched away and went with my plan, but somehow it backfired because someone was restraining my arm.

Someone... That bastard!

I growled and looked over to see that Tanya was the culprit. She had this sad look on her face, and I furrowed my eyebrows. Why is she sad...?

I looked around and actually saw my surroundings for the first time after I snapped. "What... What happened?" I saw that Edward was inches away from my elbow, with a horrified expression. In the background, there was Carlisle, Esme, and everyone else with an even more horrified expression on their faces.

 **That'll be all for now. I'm sorry for the long wait, and sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but at least its something.**


End file.
